Ryker Wendell
Summary Ryker is the Main Character of the Champion Crew. He spent most of his childhood going through various Foster Homes, many times he ran away from them. Eventually he ran away to Daffodil, Oregon and was adopted by Noah Wendell. He spent his highschool years often being an average student and spending his time with the Champion Crew. A month after graduating Highschool, Noah was killed in a Car Accident caused by Aaron which resulted in a drastic change internally in Ryker and caused the Champion Crew to split up. Ryker spent all the time leading up to the War in Noah's House working a dead end job at a Gas Station. At the end of the first Trilogy Ryker becomes the leader of Albuqeurque. Personality At the beginning of the story, despite his situation and death of Noah, he tends to look on the bright side of things, coming off as an impulsive optimist. However as the story goes on, he becomes angrier and more edged towards others, and less impulsive and thinking before he asks. He appears similar to Scott by making a lot of jokes. He has a tendency to insult people by calling them Dick, similar to how Jesse Pinkman from Breaking Bad calls people Bitch. Ryker tends to be an extremely impulsive and not thinking of the consequences or realities of what he's doing, only knowing that it will benefit him or the ones he cares about. He's sympathetic to most people, and often gets overly annoyed at those who aren't sympathetic to others. He's been described as thinking with his heart and not with his head. He cares deeply for his loved ones and is willing to do anything for them, often taking the fall for things that weren't even his fault due to all already having a reputation of being a trouble maker, or using his lying and conning skills to clear his loved ones from trouble. He was heavily affected by the death of Noah, often pushing away his friends and entering a deppresive episode of playing video games when he wasn't working and smoking. He would still do anything for Dale and Scott, but at the start of the first book he wants nothing to do with Aaron. In the events of the spin off series a few years later, Ryker has matured and tends to think about what's going to happen next, but can still be extremely impulsive at times. Ryker tends to be extremely caring for children likely due to the fact that he spent most of his childhood within the foster care system without a permanent family to take care of him. Doing anything to harm or use a child in any way is a good way to get Ryker angry, particularly when he found out that Valentine tried to use Jasper Wright to manipulate Scott into turning against Ryker, being more mad that Valentine was using a teenager for her benefits than he was mad at Valentine for trying to turn Scott against Ryker. He tends to show the most sympathy to the more helpless in the world, as in animals and the previosuly stated children. His relationship with children is emphasized by him trying to take care of Seth Green in his teenage years, as Seth had grown up without a father similar to the way that Ryker had grown up without a home. When Seth only pushed Ryker away, he was a little hurt but didn't press on, understanding that this would be difficult for Seth to manage and that reacting negatively would only hurt him more. Simply put, Ryker is unhealthily loyal to those he deems good in the world and will do anything to save them no matter the cost. At the end of the first trilogy, he's grown to think twice about his actions and become a maturer and intelligent person. His major character development begins when he's forced to kill a Sacramento Soldier due to him not thinking ahead, after blaming himself for causing the death of an innocent man he promises to himself he's going to begin thinking ahead. Development At the start of the series Ryker is a jokester, being similar to Scott. Towards the end of the first trilogy however he becomes more smarter and thinks twice, but becomes a more darker and sorrowful person as a leader. Ultimately he becomes a thoughtful yet powerful shadow of his former self. During the Los Angeles conflict where Ryker is given no choice but to kill a man personally, he reacts extremely negatively to this. He tries to hide how awfully it's affecting him, even going as far as to say that he used to watch Mexican Cartel Videos when he was a teen and those didn't affect him, why would killing a man affect him. Eventually though, he admits it to Scott sending him into an even bigger downward spiral. Sequel Series After the 14 year gap between both series, Ryker has shown to mature a lot. He tends to often think about the consequences first and not being as impulsive, but still holds the same values he did when he was younger. Rather than often being headstrong and impulsive, Ryker tends to think twice before he does things and tries to consider the perspecitive of others before he acts or questions them. However, he still shows signs of hot headedness when provoked, not being afraid to throw punches when it comes down to it. He keeps the semi-violent nature of his younger years, but is more matured. Relationships Scott Ryker has stated that he would gladly die for Scott, with them being best friends for years. They often tell each other their problems and help each other as much as they can, with Ryker often letting Scott spend the night at his place when his parents would fight, even letting him bring Cassie sometimes before the war. After the death of Scott and birth of Seth Green, Ryker tried as hard as possible to be close to Seth but was only pushed away. Dale Ryker isn't as close as he is to Dale as he is to Scott, but they still remain good friends. They both bond over being foster kids and not always having a permanent home. Their personalities don't mix together too well, but they still enjoy each other's company. Aaron Ryker often showed to have a decent opinion of Aaron, with Ryker and them often driving to school together. After the death of Noah though, Ryker despises Aaron with every bone in his body, often clashing with him. Eventually though, towards the end of the first book they reconcile. Noah Ryker loves Noah to the same level he sees Scott, and often sees him as a father figure to him. Ryker often did things to please Noah, like cheating in a game to win him the champion. He changed as a person massively when he died. Cassie Ryker often saw Cassie as a little sister to him, and was always more than willing to help her. After she died in the War, Ryker met with Scott for the first time after Noah's death. Seth Green Due to Seth being the son of Scott and looking very similar to his father, Ryker cares deeply for Seth, often acting like a parent to him the same way Noah did for Ryker. Ryker understands fully what Seth is going through and tries to help him manage the issue of his father being dead before he was born, but is only pushed away by Scott saying that he's grown up without a dad his whole life, what's one more day without him. Physical Appearance Ryker is a slightly shorter guy with dark black hair and often wearing old and beaten up hoodies and Classic Rock band T-Shirts. He has extremely messy hair and often goes months if not years without haircuts. He has broader shoulders. Book 1 TBA Book 2 TBA Book 3 TBA Memorable Quotes "Dick!" "Hey you ever read the bible? David was a small little bitch and he took out Goliath with a rock and a slingshot! David can take Goliath, we can take Valentine, or Lawrence, or Hartwell!" "Call me a cowboy, I'm wanted Dead or Alive, but i'm sure as hell making sure you stay the hell with the latter." '' "''Do you want to go down in the History Books? Is that it? Because I can guarantee you'll go down in the history books. You'll go down as the coward who walked, and for decades and decades, children in school, young adults in college, and the old men who you betrayed will know you as a coward, and nothing but that." Trivia * His favorite color is grey